percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Java Chip Frappuccino
'Chapter 4 in Oh, For the Love of Coffee!' The next morning, Natalie and I got up, checked our packs one last time, and walked to Thalia’s pine tree, where Rebecca and Chiron were waiting for us. “Are you all set and ready to go?” asked Chiron. “Yup!” I replied. “Good. Argus will take you into the city.” “Um, actually Chiron, we’re waiting for one more.” “One more?” “Yeah, Emma Clarkson is coming too.” “Are you sure about this, Kassi?” “Positive.” “Alright, just be careful.” Just then, Emma came up to us. “I’m ready to go!” She had a pink designer backpack with her that looked like it had never seen a forest floor in its life. Then, we were on our way. Argus dropped us off in the middle of town, and we took a taxi to the train station. The taxi was one of those mini-van ones with the automatic doors. As we were getting out, the door popped back open as it was closing, like it had hit something. I thought that was strange, but I just pressed the button again and waved it off. We took a train to Seattle, which was where we decided to go. Starbucks began in Seattle and the first line of the prophecy was to the city in the West where it all began, so it was logical to go there first, and everyone knows Athena kids are logical. It was night, and everyone was asleep except Emma. “I feel like someone is following us,” I told her, “I think we should check it out.” “Pfft. Kassi, you don’t just go looking for invisible people! You could get hurt. It’s not normal!” “But they could help!” “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Emma was sometimes blonde in the head, but she could give half-decent advice. “Okay.” I let myself get persuaded, but I was still not convinced. We arrived in Seattle and wound our way through the winding streets until we came upon a Starbucks. “Well, here we go,” I said. “Here we go.” Natalie echoed. We walked up to the counter. “What can I get for you today?” The lady behind the counter asked. “I’ll have a grande double chocolaty chip frappuccino please,” I said. “And I’ll have a vanilla bean frappuccino,” said Natalie. “And I want an iced mocha,” piped in Emma. “Okay. Anything for you?” asked the lady, looking at Rebecca. “How about something to eat? Why don’t you try our newest cookie?!” “No thanks. I’m good.” “Okay. You’re total will be $14.37!” I gave her the money and we got our drinks and sat down at a table. The people in the café were looking at us strangely. Like when two people talk in their own language and you wonder how and why they made it up. “So we’re in Seattle, in a Starbucks. What do we do now?” asked Rebecca. Everyone looked at me. “Ummm….well……” “Did anyone notice something odd about that lady?” asked Natalie, going off topic. “Yes!” exclaimed Emma, “Her eye shadow was totally the wrong color for her hair!” “No, not that. I think she was talking to us in Greek.” “What?” I asked. “Greek. That’s why everyone is looking at us strangely; we just ordered our coffee in Greek.” “She did seem a little creepy,” said Rebecca, “Too nice almost.” “But what worries me,” Natalie replied, “is that we responded in Greek too, and we didn’t even know it.” “We were speaking in a different language?” Emma exclaimed. “OH MY GODS!!” “I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” Rebecca took some drachmas and walked over to the counter where the lady was still standing. “Excuse me,” we heard her say, “I’d actually like to try one of your cookies.” “Oh wonderful!” the lady replied. If you concentrated really hard, the seemingly English words turned out to be Greek. “This stuff is food fit for the gods!” She took a cookie out of the case and handed it to Rebecca. “That will be $ 1.75.” Rebecca handed her three drachmas. “Keep the change.” The cashier didn’t hesitate; she slipped them into her pocket with a wink and a “Why thank you!” Rebecca rejoined us at the table. “What was that for?” I asked. “I paid her with drachmas. She didn’t even blink. Something’s wrong here.” “I agree,” said Natalie, “You were also conversing in Greek again, but it’s hard to detect.” “I didn’t even notice,” replied Rebecca. “We’ll come back tonight and have a look around,” I said. “Let’s get out of here.” We walked towards the door and the lady called to Rebecca, “Did you enjoy your cookie?” “Um, yes, very much!” she replied, even though it was sitting in her backpack. “Good, good! It’s packed full of nutrients, just what every demi-god needs!” “Uhh…yeah,” replied a shocked Rebecca. We just about bolted out the door. “Something is definitely wrong with Starbucks!” said Natalie once we were a good three blocks away. “Yeah,” I agreed. “Let’s find a hotel and we’ll still go back tonight.” Everyone consented. We found a Best Western and I lay down to sleep. I was out as soon as my head touched the pillow. Next Chapter ~ Chapter 5: Chocolate Vivanno Smoothie Back to Chapter 3: Shaken Iced Passion Tea Back to Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Category:Adventure